Koopalings LIVE
Koopalings LIVE is a TV show based on the canon Koopalings. The show is supposed to be action as well as comedical. The first episode aired on March 15th, 2015. The show is created and aired by Fandro alone. Season Plots Season One Apparently Fawful survived his fate and is making the next evil plan. He reconstructs the Dark Star and begins his evil plans. Will the Koopalings stop him and the Dark Star? Season Two Smithy and the gang strike again, making more chaos and destruction. The Koopalings aren't really concerned about this until Mack bursts in. Is this the end? Season Three General Scotch begins his ultimate revenge! Season Four After the events of "Space Jam", the Koopalings are stranded in outer space, particulary in a castle near the Comet Observatory. Who is the enemy so-called "?"? Characters Koopalings Ludwig Ludwig is the eldest and smartest Koopaling. He makes many inventions and is rivals with Iggy in the category of inventing. He is one of the calmest and can use his magic very uniquely, being able to create clones of himself and fire four blasts at one time. In the show, he is mostly the same. He garners an interest in anyone that can beat him in anything in science. His best friend is Larry; they look out for each other. Morton Morton was once just a minor, but not anymore! He is large and has a different skin tone from the others, separating him. He talks way too much in the older cartoons. He stars heavily in the show, having many gags involving him and being a mischievous koopa. He suffers the worst of Roy's bullying. Iggy & Lemmy Iggy and Lemmy, whenever they star, they MUST have each other. Iggy is the brains of the two and rivals Ludwig in inventing, while Lemmy is super playful and is almost always with his ball. In the show, they star very frequently, appearing in nearly every episode. They usually are protagonists and usually face off Roy. Larry Unlike the canon Mario cartoons, Larry has a rather small role in the show. He is unlucky and many bad things happen to him during the show. He is very smart, being able to solve some large problems in a crisis. Wendy Wendy is the only female and is the most bratty. Like Larry, Wendy has a small and limited role in the show. She is very bratty, but can be proved helpful sometimes, having perfect disguises and the ability to heal wounds (for a fee, of course). Roy Roy is a large jerk and bullies all of the Koopalings, even Ludwig. He is very strong and has killed innocent goombas in his crime life. In non-plot related episodes, Roy usually takes the role as antagonist. Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. is the latest installment of the Koopalings and makes a fine koopa. He is small and loves playing ball with Bowser, but is a rather serious Koopa and is the one most willing to help Bowser. Koopas Bowser Bowser is the father of the Koopalings and does whatever he can to protect them. He is very bossy, however, and forces the kids to do his chores. He also has a large number of henchmen. Despite Nintendo's statement about the Koopalings, Fandro REFUSES to believe that and in this show Bowser is their father. Boom-Boom Boom-Boom is a friend of the Koopalings and is a cheerful koopa. He is big friends with Morton and he can beat up Roy with his help. One can say that Bowser doesn't force him to work. Kamek Kamek is Bowser's advisor and will help him when possible. He also manages the house and can grant wishes for those in Dark Land. Others Fawful Fawful is the main antagonist of Season One. He is very intelligent, as proven by him reawakening the Dark Star and reviving Midbus. Midbus Midbus was freed by his frozen curse by Fawful, and now helps him all the time. Roy is his main rival in everything - from brawn to angry looks. Princess Peach She is the kidnapped princess of the Mushroom Kingdom! While being hostage at Bowser's Castle, she is very helpful and gives the Koopalings advice when they deal with tough situations. She is eventually rescued by Mario & Luigi. General Scotch General Scotch appears starting in Season Three, and will be the main antagonist. Who knows what will happen there? Seasons & Episodes See here for the seaons and episodes. See here for transcripts. Music The show mostly uses music from the games that they appear as bosses in. Every Koopaling has a theme. Larry's is "Cheatsy's Life". Morton's theme is "Eat It", Wendy's is the ocean tune from SMB3, Iggy's is the boss theme from NSMBWii, Roy's is "Beat it", Lemmy's is the Gummi bear theme, Ludwig's is "With Me", and Junior's is his theme from NSMBWii. Reception Thoughts before First Episode Before it aired, Koopalings LIVE received mixed reviews from critics. Most thought that the show may not go well and thought it would be the Koopa's equivalent of Chowder. Some thought that the show was a great idea, but it may become a disaster. Season One Season One received mostly positive reviews from critics. Many rethought about the show after the season and rated it higher. Many say that there was a ton of good action and that there was a lot of good humor too. Many sources say that Morton and Roy were the best characters on the show. It currently has a 82 on Metacritic. Season Two Season Two received positive reviews from critics. Many considered the season to be better than its predecessor, and said that it was funnier and that there were more action scenes. The best of the season was said to be Ludwig and Larry, they were very detailed. It currently holds an 85 on Metacritic. Season Three Season Three received mixed to positive reviews from critics. Many say that the show declined in quality and that there wasn't very much focus on the actual antagonist of the season, General Scotch. Some say that the educational material kind of screwed up the season. However, many noted the season for greatly expanding the gags and having much more humor than the first two. Season Four Unlike the previous three, Season Four received critical acclaim. It received a 90 on Metacritic. Many say that the show was the ultimate improvement over the past three seasons and the amount of educational material contained not only morals and lessons, but also had many funny material. Trivia *The episode "Murderous Maths" is named after the educational book series Murderous Maths. *This show continues on from the Super Mario World cartoon, keeping the Koopalings as Bowser's children. Bowser Jr. joins the cast because the show is made in modern times, in which he is in.If one looks closely there is a Fantendo advertisement in the episode "Ah, Dang Nabbit!". The poster features Fandro, Nerdude360, Sorastitch, KirbyMarioMega, Legendary Pop-Fizz, Lumoshi, and LuckyEmile. Some smaller signs show Heartphilia, Hamclub13, White, and Bob the Blob. Some areas are named after users, like Flameguy Subway, Darkness Diner, and Plazzap Stadium. Also, there is a tower in the episode that reads "Samstation" when read sideways. These users all are members of Fantendo and Fandro puts them in his friend list (you can't find it on the site). **Some of them Fandro doesn't know all that well, although they have never been spammed him, trolled him, or gave very negative comments about him that aren't true. *Season Four took place somewhere around the events of "Life as a Luma" by Lumoshi. Neither the Lumas or the Koopalings know that, though, as they were involved in their own problems. Category:TV Shows